The present invention relates to a display device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Display devices of head-up display (HUD) type are known, in particular with the projection of an image toward a windshield as described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 521,447 or toward a reflection element.
The head-up display devices make it possible to project information into the field of vision of the space in front of the motor vehicle so that the driver of the motor vehicle can read this information without diverting the eyes from the space in front of the motor vehicle. At the same time, the information can be read without modifying the accommodation of the eyes of the driver of the vehicle.
It is advantageous—depending on the needs or the tastes of a user of the vehicle—for the reflection element to be able to be either used or be in a rest state.
One drawback of such devices according to the prior art lies in the fact that the change of position of the reflection element and of a cover means requires the use of often complicated mechanical means which also have weaknesses upon daily and prolonged use over a number of years.
The aim of the present invention is in particular to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, and in particular those cited above, and also to propose a head-up display device that has a reflection element which can be positioned in a rest position and in a display position via a simple mechanism that has great stability and a prolonged life despite frequent use.